Free Love On The Streets
by Ashimattack
Summary: A fun story inspired by the fact that graphic novel Fang has a striking resemblance to Kanda and the fact that me and my friend could not resist writing some yaoi. ENJOY


**if you have read any of the maximum ride graphic novels you will understand that fang looks exactly like kanda and get this fanfiction**

**if you haven't, go google image it so you will.**

**me and my friend wrote this at like three in the morning and niether of us were very literate.**

**made me laugh**

**:)**

**--**

One day for some unexplained reason the d gray man world and the maximum ride world collided for some unexplained reason.

Because that's just what happens.

So anyways all the birdy bunch were like

'Wtf? Where are we?'

Then an akuma appeared out of nowhere and attacked them!

Then Kanda came in looking all sexy and shirtless and was like 'pow pow Mugen'

The bird kids went to thank him but as soon as he and Fang saw each other it was like LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT

Kanda was all like 'oh em eff;. He looks just like me! I've always wanted to have sex with myself'

And Fang was all like 'oh em eff he looks just like me! I've always wanted to have sex with myself!'

So then Kanda walked over to fang and said the most amazing and awesome exiting and amazing awesomeness pick up line in the history of pick up lines ever

'hey, nice hair wanna have sex?'

And then Fang just totally was blown away and could not say no because he's a sucker for romance

So Fang and Kanda started having sex in front of everyone

The rest of everyone was kinda freaked out, except for Iggy coz he couldn't see anything and Max coz she was a little disappointed but also exited. And angel coz she didn't know what they were doing. Either did Gazzy actually. So pretty much just Nudge was freaked out.

But as soon as they walked away ZOMG they were attacked by another akuma!

Coz that is what happens in d gray man.

But luckily for them, Allen, Lenalee and Lavi appeared at that moment!

This was extremely lucky for them because we all know that the birdy bunch would not be able to defend themselves.

After the three exorcists had finished kicking butt they decided to talk to the strange strangers that had strangely appeared in their strange world (strangely)

'hey guys, how now?' said Allen, he was trying to be hip

'wha?' said all of the birdy bunch in unison

But it wasn't really, coz they were all different pitches

It was quite beautiful sounding if you were there

But you weren't and that's why I'm telling you what happened in this true story

Then the exorcists noticed Kanda and Fang

'NOOOOO' screamed Allen 'KANDA! MY ONE AND ONLY LOVE! HOW COULD YOU?'

Kanda didn't even stop what he was doing to look up

And what he was doing was pretty dirty too

Max had noticed how just how hot Lavi was and had a thought

'he's a redhead! If I get with him Fang will be so jealous!' so she decided to make a move

But Lavi was just like 'down ho' and started making out with Lenalee

Komui popped up on a random machine and proceeded to shoot octopuses at Lavi

Until he randomly decided to get with Miranda.

I know right, who knew?

Allen was heartbroken once again

'LAVI! MY ONE AND ONLY LOVE!'

Max saw this as an opening and walked over

'hey wanna go have some _fun?_'

But Allen wasn't that desperate.

So he politely said

'NO WAY BITCH'

Nudge decided to take Angel and Gazzy away now because they were so very confused

Iggy was also confused

But he's cool.

And not to mention smexy.

Anyways Max was very upset so she started getting it on with the closest person to her, which happened to be Tyki.. who was hiding in the bushes watching all the random exorcist/bird kid smex.

Iggy and Allen were kinda just standing there alone now.

'...'

'...'

'wanna have sex?'

'Well I don't really know what you look like.. I'm blind'

'Well I'm pretty hot'

'Well that doesn't really matter... Although you do smell nice'

'Really? I just got back from a mission. I haven't showered in three days'

'Well I haven't showered in like four years'

'...'

'...'

'Will you marry me?'

**THE END**

**btw, we have nothing against max, we love her but we just couldn't resist..**

**also HELLO tyki is hot. she should be glad.**


End file.
